Fue así
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: La noche que te conocí, en tus ojos comprendí que tú me querías. Amante de la noche, dame una noche más... fue así que comprendí, que siempre serás para mí.


**Muchas cosas se han reflexionado, dándome cuenta de lo importante que es apreciar el ahora ya que no tenemos el futuro asegurado, hay que apreciar cada momento que nos regala la vida, por más simple que este sea. El simple respiro que das al despertar es una muestra del regalo que la naturaleza te ha otorgado, maravilloso y apacible.**

**Sé que dije que no escribiría más además de mis otras historias, pero releer mis propios fics, leer mis escritos originales y retroceder un poco al periodo de más alta producción (XD) me refiero 2014-2017, me dio por escribir de nuevo un One-shot después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, y que mejor que regresar a mis raíces del romance. **

**Espero poder transmitir, lo que sentí, y esta idea surgió de la siguiente canción.**

**Los Reyes - Fue Así. **

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

**Fue así**

La enorme luna en su mejor punto iluminaba todo el Valle, se podía apreciar las luces de las lámparas que alumbraban los pequeños callejones, algunos ciudadanos caminaban. Tiempos de paz se vivían, se respiraba prosperidad y avance en China.

Sus pensamientos divagaban, recordando aquella noche que la conoció finalmente, quién era realmente… ni siquiera en sus fantasías había podido idealizarla de esa manera como ella se presentó.

Tan solo hace cinco lunas, y pareciera que hubiese sido el día anterior. Sonreía inconsciente, ese momento nunca sería olvidado.

_El viento ondeaba su shen-i blancuzco con líneas doradas en las mangas, vestimenta que jamás imaginó que usaría ella, esa radical felina que trató de protegerlo muchas veces, y que sin su ayuda no seguiría vivo en algunas de esas ocasiones. La luna hacia brillar los finos rasgos de su rostro, en especial hacía resaltar sus blancos párpados con los que destacaban sus ojos ámbar. _

_ –Hola –saludó sonriéndole, se congeló, creía que tan solo era un sueño. _

_ Ella se acercó a él, hasta quedar cara a cara, conectando su chi, quedando a pocos centímetros un extraño hilo rojo se percibió, cada extremo amarrado al dedo de cada uno. Fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos._

_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos_

_Que están destinados a encontrarse._

_A pesar del tiempo, del lugar,_

_A pesar de las circunstancias._

_El hilo rojo puede tensarse o enredarse,_

_Pero jamás romperse. _

_Esas palabras habían quedado muy guardadas en su memoria cuando lo leyó en un pergamino, sonrió con temor… ¿pero a qué?, cada vez más cerca, no tenía por qué temer, ambos los sabían._

_ –Que linda te ves –atinó a decir haciendo que ella se sonrojar y no dejara de sonreírle._

_ –Gracias –ella lo abrazó, fue el primer paso, ella tomó la iniciativa. Él correspondió esa muestra. _

_ –¿Por qué? –preguntó nervioso, ella solo se acurrucó más a su pecho._

_ –No lo sé –respondió con simpleza –, realmente no sé, solo sentí. _

_ Los ojos de ella lo exploraban, sus dedos eran como la fibra de una servilleta de seda. _

_ –Bien._

_ –¿Y tú Po? –fue directa, él se espantó por esa cuestión –, ¿qué sientes. _

_ Cortó el abrazo y puso sus manos en sus hombros, la miró fijamente a sus bellos ojos, ella quedó pasada ante su mirada, era muy profunda. _

_ –Yo no sé –ahí cayeron a la cuenta de que solo eran destinos a ciegas, no había motivación, algo en el pasado que pudiera llevarlos hasta ese momento._

_ –Entiendo –dijo con desánimo –, no es malo decir la verdad… _

_ –Yo no sé si eres muerte o vida –interrumpió dejándola muda, ella abrió la boca por esas palabras –, si toco rosa en ti, si toco estrella o a ti cuando te llamo –acarició su mejilla haciéndola ronronear con ternura._

_ Arranco una florecilla del durazno y la puso detrás de su oreja._

_ –¿Eres limpio reflejo, o ventisquero destructor? –sus rostros cada vez más juntos –. No, no sé… de esta delicia –sentían sus respiraciones –, yo solo sé su cósmica avaricia, el sideral latir con que te quiero –terminó._

_ Juntaron sus labios, el viento pareció cobrar más fuerza, Po tropezó cayendo al suelo… _

_ –Eres muy suave –dijo ella con suavidad en su voz. _

_ –Y tú muy hermosa de cerca –volvieron a besarse._

_ Cada caricia fue sellada, cuerpo y alma. _

Sonrió felizmente, alguien puso su mano sobre su hombro y volteó. Fue sorprendente volver a verla ahí, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ella. Vestía el mismo Shen-i blanco de aquella noche, su figura resaltaba a la luz de la luna, era simplemente una obra de arte apreciarla.

No pudo controlarse y se abalanzó abrazándola, ella correspondió ese afecto.

–También te extrañé –dijo ella feliz.

Él la miró a los ojos, se tornaron vidriosos, ella rio levemente por ello.

–¿El Guerrero Dragón llorando por una simple maestra del Palacio de Jade? –él se limpió un poco los ojos y la besó.

Extrañaba ese sabor, sentirla cerca suyo, su pelaje, su olor… pero sobre todo: su presencia.

–Eres más que eso –dijo al romper el beso.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó arqueando una ceja –, explícame –pidió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Amante de la noche –ella se cubrió la boca impresionada –, dame una noche más.

–¿Cómo? –volvieron a besarse, no podían evitarlo, era un impulso natural, como respirar o dormir.

–Fue así que comprendí esa noche de ti, cuando en tus ojos vi –ella solo levantó las cejas coqueteando –, que tú siempre serás para mí. Eres más que una amante, eres mi complemento, mi otra mitad, y mi radical compañera.

–Soy todo eso y más Po para ti –dijo ella tomándolo por la nuca y acercándola a ella –, y tú eres eso también para mí.

Se entregaron por segunda ocasión, esas noches quedarían guardadas en sus memorias y las constelaciones plasmarían esos momentos para toda la eternidad.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, yo esperaba hacerlo más largo pero creo que mi inspiración dictó que fuera así, estoy satisfecho con el resultado, me ha parecido interesante volver a mis inicios del FanFiction, y con lo que he mejorado, me gusta experimentar más. **

**Los invito a que dejen comentarios, eso me alienta, me inspira y me ayuda a mejorar como escritor y me da felicidad que os agrade mi trabajo. **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

_C**A**R**P**I**N**T**E**R**O I**M**P**E**R**I**A**L_


End file.
